Breakthroughs in optical fiber have enabled the transmission of light across long distances without excessive attenuation by using the phenomenon of total internal reflection. Such breakthroughs have greatly increased the rate at which data can be transferred between computers and other devices. However, many challenges remain when dealing with optical fiber. Optical fibers often must be connected (or spliced) together to form longer fibers. However, connecting fibers often results in loss of signal strength at the connection.
To achieve total internal reflection, the light must pass through a path having an index of refraction higher than material surrounding the path. Light that is incident on the boundary between the path and the surrounding material will reflect off the boundary and remain trapped within the path, provided the light is incident on the boundary at a shallow angle.
Where two optical fibers are spliced, the potential for misalignment exists which can result in loss of signal strength. Light waves will be approximately perpendicular to the exposed ends of the optical paths formed by the optical fibers and will therefore not internally reflect at the ends. Where the end of one optical fiber is abutted against the exposed end of a second optical fiber, the light is transmitted into the second optical fiber. However, if the fibers are misaligned, the light striking the portion of the exposed end of the first optical fiber not abutting the end of the second optical fiber will be lost. Accordingly, the strength of the signal being transmitted through the second fiber is reduced.
Accordingly, it would be an advancement in the art to improve the alignment between spliced optical fibers in order to reduce signal attenuation.